My Second Chance
by DuncanandGwen4ever
Summary: The Camperes have been summoned for another season of Total Drama. When they get there they will find out what challenges Chris has in store for them. G&D STORY! DON'T LIKE THE COUPLE THEN DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**My Second Chance/Chapter 1**

**Gwen P.O.V**

I wake up from rain pouring outside my window. It's been raining for days now.

I get out of bed and do my daily routine. I walk downstairs and am greeted by my brother Alex, and my mom Linda. My mom pours my some cereal and I sit down. I can feel the awkwardness in the room. I wonder what's going on.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Um sweetie you know the show you were on? Ya well there doing another season and you have to go back." Linda said.

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"I am not doing another season of that show! Do you know how many people hate me there because I dumped Trent? Besides I'll be voted off in the first few weeks so what's the point? I asked.

"Sweetie I know last time was hard for you but you have to deal with it and you still have that Duncan boy who was your friend. Come on you get another chance to win the $1,000,000! Besides we really need that money!" Linda said.

My mom was right. We did need that money. When my dad left he took the money with him so we hardly had any. I guess it wouldn't hurt if I went for another season. Anyway my mom was right. I still had Duncan as a friend. And I did really miss him. I think I even developed feelings for him in TDA. Maybe I was getting a second chance to tell him how I felt.

"Fine I guess I'll do it." I said.

"Ok well go pack your things because the bus comes for you tomorrow." Linda said.

I got up from my seat and went up stairs and packed my things. What should I pack I thought. I never thought I would say this but iv actually changed a little since TDA. Not anything big just looking a slight bit different but the same attitude. I wonder what what people would think. Hmm I bet people changed to so nothing to worry about... I hope.

I finally ended up packing half my closet, my hair supplies, makeup, bathroom supplies, my sketch pad, my iPod and other important things.

When I was finally done I decided to go to sleep because Chris always liked to surprise us early in the morning. I crawled into bed and hoped everything

would be alright tomorrow. With that last thought I fell asleep waiting for a new day.

**Duncan P.O.V**

"This is not happening! I am not doing another season of this stupid show!" I yelled.

"Yes you are. You signed a contract. Now go pack your things. You'll be leaving tomorrow." My dad John said.

"Ugh whatever!". I yelled.

I walked to my room and slammed the door shut. This can't be that bad. I mean ya I'll have to deal with Chris's crap for another season but at least I'll get to see Courtney again. Ugh what am I saying! I like Courtney but she drives me crazy in a bad way. There's no point of doing another season of this show. I laid down on my bed and said to myself "How did I get through the other seasons?"

I thought for awhile and suddenly jumped up. That's it! Gwen! She's the reason why I survived the show. I guess it wouldn't be so bad if I saw her again. Actually it would be perfect. She was my best friend on that show and I missed her. In fact I think I actually might like her more than a friend. I guess I'll get a second chance to tell her how I feel.

I packed up all my things. My clothes, phone, iPod, toothbrush, pocketknife, and so on. I wonder if Gwen has changed? I would say I have a little. Well just the way I look not my personality. I don't know why but for some reason I felt like I needed Gwen.

Maybe I was just so happy I'd see her again. Hmm I really don't know.

I laid down and figured Id go to sleep since Chris likes messing with us early in the morning. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep thinking of tomorrow.

**A/N so that's chapter one. Hope you like it and ReViEw! ;)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Second Chance/Chapter 2**

**Gwen P.O.V**

I woke up at 3:30am thinking that Chris would be here at 4:00am. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I took my shower, put on my clothes, fixed my hair, and did my makeup.

I ended up wearing black skinny jeans, a midnight blue tank top, blue vans, silver eye shadow, black eyeliner, and thick mascara. I also straightened my hair. I looked in the mirror and I had to admit I looked good.

As soon as I walked out of the bathroom I heard Chris honking the horn from outside. I grabbed my things and went downstairs. My mom and brother were already awake and waiting for me. I gave them both a hug and walked out to the bus.

Chef greeted me and took my bags and put them in the back. I walked on the bus and Chris said "Hi" to me. I saw mostly everyone here except for 8 people. As soon as people saw me they gave me a death stare. Well at least some people smiled.

"This is going to be a long season." I muttered.

I walked to the back and sat there alone. A few stops later Bridgette and Lashawna got on. I waved and they waved back. Lashawna sat with Harold and Bridgette sat with Geoff.

I got bored after awhile so I took out my iPod and started listening to Escape the Fate and looked out the window. I was slowly falling to sleep until Chris grabbed his bullhorn and yelled "One more stop and then were off the camp."

When we stopped I didn't bother to look up to see who it was until I heard his voice.

"Hey Sunshine." Duncan said.

"Duncan!" I screamed.

I got up and gave him a big hug and he hugged back. It felt like this was right. Like this was the way things were supposed to be. I didn't want it to end but it did when we heard someone screaming. It just so happened it was Courtney. Duncan's girlfriend.

"What do you think you are doing!" Courtney yelled.

"Relax were just friends Courtney." I said.

I backed off and sat back down. Surprisingly Duncan sat next to me and Courtney sat in front of us. We started talking and nobody could stop us. This might not be so bad after all I thought.

**Duncan P.O.V**

Courtney had come over and woken me up so I could get ready. As soon as I was just about done I heard Chris honking the horn.

"Let's go!" Courtney screamed.

"Yes mother." I mumbled.

We walked out the door with our things and Chef took them and put them away. We got on the bus and then I saw her. I had to admit Gwen looked hot.

While Courtney was screaming at Chris I walked over to Gwen.

"Hey Sunshine." I said.

She got up and immediately hugged me. I didn't want to let go. I missed her so much. The hug lasted minutes and it would have lasted longer but Courtney started screaming at us.

"What are you doing!" She screamed.

"Relax Courtney were just friends." Gwen said.

Gwen walked away and sat back down. Courtney started yelling at me but I just walked away and sat next to Gwen. Courtney sat in front of us and kept giving me death glares but I didn't care. All that mattered that I was with Gwen.

Me and Gwen started talking and nobody could stop us. It felt right. Before we knew it we were at this messy camp but it wasn't that bad. It was like camp wawanakwa but better.

Chris told us to get settled in and in an hour meet at the dock. We all went to the cabins and picked our beds and unpacked our things. Before we knew it an hour came and we all went to the dock. I saw Gwen alone and started walking towards her but a pair of arms pulled me back.

"Don't even think about it Dunky! Remember were the couple!" Courtney screamed.

I rolled my eyes and just stayed there. 5 minutes passed and Chris walked up to us.

"Ok campers! Welcome to Total Drama Death. First we are going to split you guys into teams. Trent, Courtney, Beth, Lindsay, Justin, Eva, Noah, Izzy, Katie, Sadie, and Ezickle. You guys will be the Killer Cobras. Duncan, Gwen, Cody, Tyler, Heather, Lashawna, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Owen, and Harold you guys will be the Slashing Sharks. Now get together with your teams and get ready for your first challenge. Meet me at the rock mountain in 10 minutes!" Chris said.

I couldn't believe it! Gwen was actually on my team and Courtney wasn't here to bug me! YES!

The Slashing Sharks got together and talked about how we would win the challenge. After 5 minutes of planning we walked over to the mountain.

Gwen was walking by herself so I walked with her.

"Hey." I said.

"Hmm oh hey Duncan." Gwen said.

"So were on a team." I said.

"Yup." Gwen said happily.

We kept talking all the way to the mountain and we were all shocked. There was blood on the ground, spikes pointing up at the sky, and Chris was just laughing at our faces.

"No wonder he called it Total Drama Death." Gwen said.

I laughed and Courtney just stared.

"Well Gwen since you seem to like it you can do the challenge." Chris said laughing.

"Umm I guess. What do I have to do?" She gulped.

"Haha well you have to rock climb like from TDI and theres all the explosives, nails, and oil stains to." Chris said.

"Oh well that's not to bad." Gwen said.

"But nobody's holding you up!" Chris said while laughing his ass off.

"Ohhh um ok." She mumbled.

I was scared for Gwen. I mean she could die! Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse it did.

"Oh and Courtney's also climbing." He said.

For a while Courtney looked scared to death and then she grinned.

"Chris in this challenge does anything go?" she asked.

"Yes why?" He asked.

"Hehe just wondering." She answered.

"Are you trying to kill them!" I yelled.

"Uh ya pretty much. That's why it's called Total Drama Death!" Chris answered.

I didn't know what was going to happen but all I knew was that it was bad and I didn't like were this was going.

**A/N Hehe so that's the end to chapter 2. Hmm what's Courtney going to do? ;) Find out in chapter 3! Hope you like it so far and REVIEW please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Second Chance/Chapter 3**

**Gwen P.O.V**

Chris has gone completely CRAZY! He was going to let me die! I didn't think it could get anyworse but then he's making Courtney climb to! Who knows what she'll do to me while were climbing! This wasn't going to end well.

*gulp* "Lets just get this over with." I said.

Chris yelled go and me and Courtney started climbing. I was a few feet above the ground and nothing bad happened.

"This isn't so bad." I said.

I soon as I said that a bomb went off and I went flying. I hit the floor hard and yelped.

"Ugh spoke to soon." I said.

I ran back and started climbing again. Surprisingly I was good at this. I was really fast. I soon caught up to were Courtney was. She stared at me and took her hand and punched me!

"Ow! Chris is that even allowed!" I screamed.

"Yes, yes it is. Remember anything goes!" He yelled.

Fine. If that little bitch thinks she can get away with punching me she has another thing coming. While Courtney wasn't looking I took my leg and kicked hers. She slipped and fell all the way to the ground.

"That's what you get Bitch!" I yelled.

I climbed all the way to the top and grabbed the flag!

Yes! We won!

"Ok looks like the Slashing Sharks win!" Chris yelled.

Everyone started cheering. I was happy but then I thought of something.

"Wait guys how am I supposed to get back down?" I screamed.

They stopped cheering and started thinking of a plan.

"Just jump sweetheart! Don't worry I'll catch you!" Duncan said.

I jumped and closed my eyes waiting for the pain to hit me but it never came. I open my eyes slowly and saw Duncan holding me. Wow he was strong! That's so sexy! Wait did I just say that? Ummm ok then.

"Thanks." I said.

"Sure no problem." Duncan said.

He let me down and I gave him a hug. Before I pulled back I kissed his cheek. "I missed you Duncan." I said. I walked away but before Duncan was out of sight I turned around and saw he was shocked. I giggled a little and said "Gotta love him."

**Duncan P.O.V**

Did she just kiss my cheek? Wow even with that little peck I felt sparks. I think I loved her.

I snapped out of my daze and walked back to the cabins. Everyone on the Killer Cobras was at the elimination ceremony so there weren't a lot of people left right now. I could hear the girls screaming. I'm not sure why though. I decided to check it out and when I did I saw Lawshana and Heather rolling on the floor hitting each other. Bridgette and Gwen pulled Lashawna off Heather and Heather just got up and walked away. Bridgette went back inside the cabin and Gwen went towards the kitchen. I decided to follow her. She grabbed some food and sat down.

"What happened back there?" I asked.

"Huh oh hey Duncan. Lashawna and Heather just started fighting about some stupid problems." Gwen said.

"Oh so what are you doing over her?" I asked.

"Umm got hungry?" she said.

"Oh right. Sorry wasn't thinking." I said.

"When are you thinking?" she said with a grin.

"Ha Ha very funny." I said.

I decided to sit down next to her instead of stand. We continued talking and before we knew it, it was 2:00am.

"Wow. I should get some sleep." she said.

She got up and walked over to her cabin. I got up and walked with her. She said "Bye" and hugged me and then went inside. I walked back to the guys cabin and went to sleep.

For some reason I dreamt about Gwen.

I dreamt about her skin glowing in the moonlight, her sparkling eyes looking straight at me, just everything about her was amazing. We started dancing and she leaned towards me. I also leaned in and just when we were about to kiss I heard...

"This is your 4:00am wakeup call!". Chris yelled.

I got out of bed and got dressed. I walked out of the cabin and saw everyone standing there yawning.

"For today's challenge Duncan, Lawshawna, Heather and Beth, Lindsay, Trent will be competing.

You guys will have to grab a key from a hungry bear and then you have to choose from 2 cases which one the key opens. Oh and you'll get a *chuckled* "surprise" when you pick which case your going to open." Chris said.

Oh great! I'm going to get mauled by a bear! I was nervous wondering what the "surprise" was. It can't be that bad, can it? While I was deep in thought Chris shot a gun signaling us to start. The gunshot rang in my ears which scared me half to death. I ran for my life!

While I was running I spotted a bear. It had a key around its neck. The bear happened to be sleeping so I took the chance and snuck over to it. Right when I was about to lift the key from its neck it woke up.

"Shit." I murmured.

RAWR! They bear shouted. I ripped the key off and ran for the camp. I guess when I turned that corner the bear lost me. I ran to where the cases where and heard something ticking.

"Chris what's that ticking sound?" I asked.

"Oh that's a bomb. It's in one of the cases. If you choose the case without the bomb then lucky you, if you don't then bye-bye. Haha that's your surprise." Chris said.

Holy Crap! How am I going to know which one doesn't have the bomb. Maybe I can hear the ticking from one the cases.

I put my ear on one case and heard ticking then I put my ear on the other case and heard the same thing. I eventually picked the case on the right. Thank god it didn't have the bomb.

Chris said the challenge was for a reward and told us to meet him by his cabin in 3 minutes. We did as we were told and for the reward we were able to use his cabin for the night.

That meant hot tub, buffet, movies, arcade, and everything else you would want. This was going to be fun.

I didn't feel like doing anything so I decided to watch a movie. As I walked over there I saw Gwen. I walked up behind her and grabbed her shoulder. When I did she screamed a little and jumped out of her seat.

"Duncan! Don't scare me like that!" she screamed.

"Sorry Sunshine. What are you watching anyway?" I asked.

"Nightmare on Elm Street." she said.

"Cool". I sat really close to her and I saw her blush. This would be the perfect time to tell her I loved her.

"Gwen I need to tell you something." I said.

"Ok what is it?" she asked.

"Well..."I said.

Just when I was about to say it I heard Courtney scream my name. She probably wanted to talk about our so called "relationship".

"Your "Princess" needs you." Gwen choked out.

She looked disappointed. Did she like me to? I got up and went outside and found Courtney. She was just staring at me.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"I don't want you anywhere near Gwen!" she screamed.

"What? Why not?" I asked.

"Because she's a slut and she'll take you away from me!" she yelled.

"Hold up! Nobody calls Gwen a slut! Not even you!" I said.

"So are you taking her side?" she asked.

"Actually yes. Were over Courtney!" I yelled.

"Fine. I was cheating on you anyway!" she yelled back.

"What!" I yelled.

"You heard me!" she screamed.

I was so mad I ran back to Chris's cabin. It turns out everyone went to sleep. Well except one person, Gwen.

She turned back to see who was there and saw that I was out of breath.

"Hey are you ok?" she asked.

I walked over to where she was sitting and sat next to her.

"No. I just broke up with Courtney and found out she was cheating on me all along." I said.

Gwen put her arm around my shoulder and laid her head on me.

"It's ok. You deserve much better. But why did you break up with her?" she asked.

"Because she was to bossy. She was just so annoying. And I wanted to do this." I said.

I looked her in the eyes and we both leaned in until we... Kissed.

**A/N so that's chapter 3. Hope you liked it and please REVIEW! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Second Chance/Chapter 4**

**Gwen P.O.V**

I heard Chris's annoying wake up call and started thinking about last night. I can't believe that Duncan and I are going out now! It's so amazing! I always knew I had feelings for him but I never expected us to be a couple!

*Flashback*

"Hey are you ok?" I asked.

"I broke up with Courtney and found out she was cheating on me." Duncan said.

"It's ok. You deserve better. But why did you break up with Courtney?" I asked.

"She was so bossy and annoying. And I wanted to do this."

We both leaned in a kissed passionately. It was amazing.

"So does this mean were going out now?" I asked.

"You bet babe." he said.

*End of Flashback*

While I was thinking I remembered I had to get ready. I put on my black skinny jeans, Escape the Fate t-shirt, and blue vans. I walked out the door and went to the bathroom to put on my makeup but while I was walking I heard people kissing. I thought it would be funny if I checked it out but when I saw who it was tears filled my eyes and I ran. How could Duncan do this to me! I knew it was too good to be true.

**Duncan P.O.V**

Ugh stupid Chris and his annoying wake up calls. I got dressed and started thinking about Gwen. Wow that was amazing last night. I came back to earth when I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door and saw Courtney.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"I want to talk." Courtney said.

Before I could say anything she grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to the washrooms. I tried to get away but her grip was to strong. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be good.

"What!" I yelled.

"Duncan I'm sorry about what happened last night. I was just mad I didn't mean it when I said I was cheating on you." she said.

For awhile I actually believed her but I saw this look in her eyes. I could tell she was lying. I was about to say something but she kissed me. This was really bad. I loved Gwen and I knew she would be pissed if she found out but something about Courtney's kisses put me in a trance. Damn it! While she was kissing me I heard someone walk away. Shit someone saw us. She pulled away and I finally got the chance to tell her I loved Gwen not her.

"Courtney I love Gwen now not you!" I yelled.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I entered the breakfast tent and saw Gwen in line getting her food. She was talking to Bridgette and Lashawna. I was walking over and she saw me. I smiled but she glared at me. What was that about? They got there food and sat down. I grabbed mine and sat in front of her. She looked up and saw it was me. She rolled her eyes, got up, and went to throw her food. Ok something was wrong.

I got up and walked towards her. She was about to walk out but I grabbed her wrist.

"What do you want!" she hissed.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"Nothing! By the way how was your kiss?" she growled.

"What are you talking... Oh. Listen Gwen it's..." I started saying but was cut off.

"Save it Duncan. Have fun with your princess." she said.

She managed to get out of my grip and walked out. Shit! Out of all people she was the one that saw! This was not good.

**A/N There's chapter 4 for you. Hope you liked it and please R3V!3W! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Second Chance/Chapter 5**

**Duncan P.O.V**

Stupid Courtney. I loved Gwen and now she hates me. While I was lost in thought Chris told all the campers to meet him in 10 minutes at the dock.

8 minutes passed by so I decided to leave. When I got there I saw Gwen talking to Bridgette. I was about to walk over but Bridgette saw me and just glared at me. I decided to talk to Geoff and DJ.

A couple minutes later Chris showed up and talked about the challenge.

"Ok for today's challenge I'll give you a piece of paper. It has a dare on the paper and if you don't do the dare you lose. And if you tell anyone about your dare you lose. Ok everyone understand. Good." Chris said.

Chef handed us the pieces of paper and we looked at what we got. I couldn't believe that Chris wanted me to do this. Especially after what happened this morning with Gwen. I read the paper again.

*Take Gwen by the hand, look her straight in the eyes, and tell her I never loved you. I always loved Courtney.*

I couldn't do this! First of all it wasn't true. Second if I told Gwen about it our team would lose but I didn't want to lose her.

While I was thinking Gwen came up to me and cupped my face. She looked me in the eyes and said "Duncan I'm sorry I Didn't give you a chance to explain."

She looked so sad for being mad at me. I told her what happened and she just listened. When I finished she hugged me and whispered in my ear "I'm sorry I got mad. I love you."

She got up and left and talked to Chris. I'm guessing it was about her dare. Aww shit the dare! I just found out that Gwen loved me again and now because of the dare she'll hate me. This sucks!

**Gwen P.O.V**

When I saw what my dare was I was heartbroken. I hated Chris for making me do this. How could he! I read the dare again.

*Duncan's going to tell you he never loved you for his dare. When he does you have to cry, slap him, and run away screaming I hate you.*

I couldn't do this. I wouldn't do this but I had to. I had to do it for my team.

Even though I saw Duncan and Courtney kiss I felt bad. Maybe it wasn't Duncan's fault. I decided to go talk to him.

He told me the whole story and I couldn't believe this. It wasn't his fault it was Courtney's! And now I have to do the dare and make him feel even worse. He looked so sad. Well After this challenge well proble be done with each other so I did something I never thought I would do.

I hugged him and whispered in his ear "I love you."

I walked away and went to talk to Chris about this stupid challenge.

**Duncan P.O.V**

I kept looking over my dare. I hate this stupid show! 2 minutes later Chris started talking.

"Ok has everyone looked over there dares? I'll take that as a yes. Ok start the challenge now!" Chris yelled.

I walked over to Gwen and grabbed her by the hand and took over to the corner. I can't believe I'm doing this.

"Hey what's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen we need to talk." I said.

"Ok what is it?" she asked.

"Um I never loved you. I have always loved Courtney not you." I said.

I could see she was hurt. Her eyes started tearing up, and she put her head down. She took her hand away from mine and slapped me. She also said "I hate you." Those were the last words I heard before she ran away.

**A/N alright that was chapter 5! Hope you liked it and Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Second Chance/Chapter 6**

**A/N hey guys so here's chapter 6. I actually don't like how I wrote this chapter but read it and tell me what you think. :)**

**Gwen P.O.V**

I ran away doing as I was told. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Iv lost him. Iv lost him forever. Thinking about it made me cry even harder. Why did I have to do that stupid dare! Ugh I hate life.

As I was on the floor crying my heart out I heard Chris's voice on the megaphone.

"Ok campers once your dare is finished meet me at my trailer." Chris said.

I calmed myself down and walked out of the bathroom. I slowly made my way to meet Chris. I was the first one to show up. Great I thought.

Chris came up to me and said "Gwen, I forgot to give you this part of your dare to. If Duncan tries to talk to you you have to reject him for a week no matter how hard he tries. And if you don't I'll make sure your the next camper voted off. Got it."

He can't do that! Or can he? I nodded my head and leaned against a tree waiting for the other campers to show up. Finally they were all here. Wait except Duncan. Where could he be? He finally arrived an I could see that his eyes were puffy and red. Was he crying? He was making this so hard for me. I just wanted to talk to him but I couldn't. I'll have to wait until the end of the week. If I an even last that long.

**Duncan P.O.V**

After Gwen ran away I went to the cabin and cried. I can't believe I lost the best thing that happened to me. While I was crying I heard Chris telling us to meet. I wiped my eyes and walked out the door. I kept my head down the whole time.

When I found the other campers I could feel them staring at me. I didn't even bother to look up. Chris started talking about how we all did great and how it would boost up the ratings. He then told us that the Slashing Sharks won. Well at least something good came out of this stupid challenge. When he finished I saw all the campers going back to there cabins. I saw Gwen walk to the bridge we found during TDA. She was alone so I decided to follow her. Hopefully she would let me explain how what I said was for the dare. Hopefully.

**Gwen P.O.V**

When Chris finally finished talking I decided to go to the bridge. Duncan and I found this bridge during TDA. Just thinking about Duncan made me sad.

While I was walking I heard some footsteps behind me. I didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"Look Gwen can I talk to you." I heard Duncan's sweet voice say.

I didn't know what to do. I could talk to him but then I would get voted off. I couldn't get voted off. Even though I really wanted to I needed the money.

I looked back and saw him. He didn't have his regular glow. He looked depressed. Like he regretted doing what he did. I couldn't take it anymore. I just ran. I felt so bad just leaving him but Chris would vote me off. And Chris voting me off wouldn't help either of us. I didn't know were I was going but I just had to get away from all this stress. I eventually got tired of running and just walked. I walked with my head down and then I bumped into something. I looked up and saw that it was a big wall. I climbed it and when I got to to the top I saw the real world!

Wow I guess Courtney was right. We really are this close to civilization. Well my life sucks here so I might as well roam around. I walked 3 miles and then I saw all the buildings. There were hotels, restrants, grocery stores, casinos, and more. I was admiring this but then I realized I was starving. Crap do I have money? I reached in my pocket and found my wallet. I had 150$ saved up. Thank god. I walked into McDonalds and ordered my food. I had a Cheeseburger, large fries, and a coke. I usually hated this kind of food because it made you fat but I would eat anything after having to eat Chefs "Amazing" food. When I finished I left and found a motel to stay at. I went into my room, took a shower and got ready for bed.

As I laid down I figured I would stay here for the night and go back tomorrow morning. Hopefully things will be better.

**A/N sorry guys. I know this chapter probably sucks. I didn't really know what to write for this one. Anyway review and tell me what you thought! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Second Chance/Chapter 7**

**Duncan P.O.V**

As I saw Gwen run away I felt broken. I have ruined everything. I fell to my knees and tears ran down my face. I finally got up and walked back to the guys cabin. Everyone was asleep. Or so I thought. I lied down in my bunk and closed my eyes. I was about to fall asleep until I heard Geoff's voice.

"Dude are you ok?" he asked.

"Ya... No." I said. I told him everything from Courtney kissing me up until now.

"Dude that's harsh that Chris gave you a dare like that." he said.

"Ya I know. I have to think things out. Night." I said.

With that I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

*Next Day*

I woke up surprisingly early. I tried to go back to sleep but it didn't work. I got up and headed for the showers. Once I was done I went back to the cabin and just started listening to my music. Chris's wake up call woke up everyone a few minutes later. I just got up and went outside. I saw the girls already out there but someone was missing. It was Gwen.

"Where's weird Goth girl?" Heather asked.

"Ya I didn't see her come back to the cabins last night and when we woke up she wasn't there either." Lashawna said.

What. How could Gwen be missing. Wait when she ran away she didn't head for the cabins. Were did she go anyway?

"Ok, ok fine well look for Gwen. Gosh!" Chris said.

We all headed into the woods. Hours past by but still no Gwen. Where could she be!

**Gwen P.O.V**

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. That when I remembered that I stayed in a motel last night. I walked out the door and started heading back to camp. I wonder if anyone noticed I was gone.

I found the wall that surrounded the camp. I climbed back over and went to the cabins. Where is everyone I thought. I walked in the girls cabin and changed my clothes. Then I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and put on some makeup. I walked out and found Chris.

"Hey where is everyone?" I asked.

"Out looking for you." he said.

He grabbed his bullhorn and yelled "Found Gwen!" He took me to the breakfast tent and I grabbed some food. A while after the campers walked in and got there food to. Bridgette and Geoff sat next to me and asked me where I was.

I told them the whole story how Duncan came to talk and how I ran and found the wall. They asked why I ran away and I said that I couldn't talk to him for a week because of Chris's dare. I also told then how the other part of my dare was to act hurt when Duncan told me he loves Courtney.

They just sat there taking it all in. I got up and went back to the cabins. Once I reached the door I felt someone pull me back. It was Duncan. There's a shock.

"Look Gwen I know your mad but will you just listen to me!" he said frustrated.

I just shook my head and got out of his grip. I walked in the cabin and slammed the door. This was so hard! I really wanted to to talk to him but I couldn't. I hated life!

***A week later***

Finally! The week had past by! I can finally talk to Duncan about what happened. I hope he will understand.

I walked in to the food tent and saw Duncan. He was sitting alone so I took the opportunity to talk to him.

"Duncan can we talk?" I asked.

He looked up and looked into my eyes. He was surprised that I finally wanted to talk after a week.

"Yeah sure." he said. He took me outside by a picnic table and we sat down.

"What do you need to talk about?" he asked.

"Look I know I haven't talked to you since that incident but I wanted to tell you why. It was..."

I was about to tell him but then I heard her scream. Courtney marched up to us and started yelling at me. What's this chick's deal!

"Dunky what do you think your doing! I thought I told you not to talk to her!" Courtney screamed.

Wait did they get back together! I can't believe this. And I was just about to tell him that I loved him and hoped we could work things out!

After I heard her screaming all I could do was sit there with my mouth wide open. I finally got the guts to say something.

"Look Courtney I just had to talk to Duncan about something. I'll be leaving now." I said while choking on those last words.

I got up and ran to the cabins as fast I could. I felt tears forming in my eyes. When I reached the cabin I walked in and slammed the door as hard as I could. I locked it and fell on my bed crying my heart out. How could this have happened!

**A/N hey guys. Look I know your probly ticked off because I made Duncan and Courtney get back together but I have a perfectly good reason for that. So don't hate me! Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Second Chance/Chapter 8**

**Duncan P.O.V**

Seeing Gwen run away made me feel horrible. I could see the hurt in her eyes from me getting back with Courtney. I only got back together with Courtney because Gwen wouldn't talk to me. I thought she officially hated me but then she tried to talk to me. I'm so confused.

I went to the guy's trailer and saw DJ, Geoff, Harold, Tyler, Owen, and Noah talking. I walked in and sat on my bunk.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Hmm oh just what we had to do for the dares." DJ answered.

"So what did you have to do Tyler?" Harold asked.

"Haha I had to put on that dress Chef wore on TDA. You know the one he wore for the elimination ceremonies. Ya I had to wear that and go talk to Lindsay." Tyler said.

All the guys burst out laughing, including me. Until Tyler asked me what my dare was. I took a deep breath in and told them.

"Oh I umm... I had to tell Gwen I never loved her and that I loved Courtney." I said.

All the guys said "ouch that's harsh" but Geoff said something that caught my attention.

"Ya dude, Gwen told me and Bridgette about that. She said that her dare was to act like she was hurt and all that. Then she said that Chris said she couldn't talk to you for a week or she'd get voted off. That's why she was avoiding you." Geoff said.

"Wait what! So she was never really mad at me. It was just for her dare!" I yelled.

"Yeah why?" he asked.

"Because I got back together with Courtney because I thought she hated me for good. Then today she tried to talk to me about something but Courtney came and told her off. Shit that's probably what she wanted to talk about! Oh man I really screwed up." I said.

Everyone stood there with there eyes popping out of there sockets and there mouths wide open.

"Dude you better go get your girl then!" DJ said.

I ran out the door and went towards the girls cabin. I called Gwen's name but she didn't answer me. I tried opening the door but it was locked. Damn! I went to the side of the cabin and found a window. Luckily it was open. I climbed through and made my way inside. I saw Gwen on her bed crying her eyes out. I just touched her shoulder and she jumped a little.

"Shouldn't you be with Courtney!" she yelled.

"I want to talk to you about that." I said.

"I'm listening" she said.

I told her about how Geoff told me you said That being sad was your dare and how I thought she hated me so I got back with Courtney and how I missed her and wanted her back.

She sat there shocked with what I had told her. She finally managed to get some words out.

"Duncan... I missed you to! I'm sorry for everything that happened." she said.

I just hugged her. It felt so good to have her in my arms again. I finally let go and placed my hand on her cheek. We looked deeply into each others eyes, leaning into each other. We were centimeters apart until I said "I love you." That's when Gwen closed the gap between our lips. She pulled back and looked me in the eyes and said "I love you to."

**A/N Yay! Happy ending. So anyway did you guys like it? Tell me what you think by REVIEWING! Lol :)**


End file.
